


Choke

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Choking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: My first, Nygma and Cobblepot story. I wrote this just for the sake of sOmething.





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> My first, Nygma and Cobblepot story. I wrote this just for the sake of sOmething.

Blood spilt from his mouth, from when Oswald had punched him. His tongue was bit and his jaw hurts, but it was glorious to see Oswald choking. Trying to regain his life, even now his fate was sealed, but he was guilty. He slammed his lips against Oswald's.  
  
Edward's fingers slowly loosen, as he brings himself closer to the shorter man, craning his neck to kiss him harder. Oswald shook, breathing hard against Edward's lips. The dizzy feeling of blood running into his head, and the leaking of the crimson liquid into his mouth was a rush. He grabbed Edward's face, holding onto him tight.  
  
It shouldn't have ended this way, Edward should have killed him, should have choked him to death. Not press a kiss to his lips. It would have been like Kringle again. Let him go on knowing he's killed two people with his own hands.  
  
But Oswald didn't care as Edward wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
